


TFOR One shots

by Lady_Savannah



Series: Through Fire or Fury [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Savannah/pseuds/Lady_Savannah
Summary: This is a series of one-shots/drabbles centred around my main story. Most of these aren't/won't be Cannon, but if you have a prompt for me I'll be posting it here.





	1. Cullen vs Hunter - For Fire_Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a comment from Fire_Kitten who wished that Cullen could meet Hunter.   
> THIS IS NOT CANNON - it won't go into my main story, but it's for everyone who wanted Hunter to 'go die in a fire'.  
> Hopefully, this satisfies your rage
> 
> xx

Benna tumbled out of the rift, keeping a firm grip on Hunter's wrist. She regained her feet quickly, but he stumbled and fell to his knees, ripping his arm from hers to clutch at his head. She watched as he groaned and shook, a feeling of numbness coming over her as she watched the man she supposedly loved deal with the effects of the rifts. The unreality of him being here just scrambled her brain.

Instead of saying anything, she stood and left the little meadow, taking the deer path that led southwards. She had hidden her staff in a rotting tree a few hours ago, and she retrieved it along with her pack, before continuing along the path for another few minutes. 

Cullen was waiting for her. "Is he here?" She nodded silently, the numb feeling leaving her tongue heavy and wordless in her mouth. Benna watched as Cullen strode off down the path, his armour and bright hair throwing glints of moonlight back to her. She continued walking, heading to join the army as they rested in preparation for the next day's march back to Skyhold.

\----------------------

Cullen followed the tiny path through the woods. He knew he should feel guilty; this had been his idea from the start. He had wanted to _talk_ to this bastard since that day on the dock at Haven. He knew that Benna was only doing it because he had asked, knew that it was only for his benefit, but he couldn't help it. She needed to be free of this man, and it would never happen without this. Once Benna had given her loyalty, nothing would shake it. Even if you didn't deserve it.

At any other time, Cullen would have faltered at that thought; he himself was certainly undeserving of her loyalty. It still shocked him how supportive she had been towards him, through everything. But now he was too focused on meeting this Blight-twisted _abuser_ to think about himself. He came into the clearing and saw the man for the first time.

Hunter had recovered himself a little, and was on his own two feet, staring around at the nighttime forest. Cullen evaluated him clinically. The man was handsome, with dark hair and a strong chin. He was taller than Cullen by several inches, but was much less bulky; a rogue's build. _He's likely to be fast._

As Cullen entered the clearing, keeping to the shadows, Hunter's head snapped around. "Benna? Come back! Where are you?" Unable to see clearly in the dark, he continued calling out for her, his voice gaining a threatening edge. 

"She's gone." Cullen said suddenly, savouring the way the man jumped at the sound of his voice. He stepped into the circle of light cast by the moons and began removing his armour. He wanted this to be as fair a fight as possible. "What do you mean, she's gone? Who the fuck are you?!" Hunter demanded as Cullen's breastplate hit the ground.

Cullen looked back at him calmly. "She's gone. You'll never see her again. She is free of you."

The man gave an ugly laugh. "She'll come back. She always does. The little bitch knows who she belongs to."

Cullen felt a flash of pure rage go through him but fought it back. He wanted to remember this moment; stabbing the man wouldn't get him what he... what he and Benna needed. Finally free of his armour, clad in only his trousers, he stalked towards the other man, feeling suddenly like the lion he was named for.

"Who she belongs to?" He murmured. "That woman is a treasure. I'm quite certain that the man she 'belongs to' wouldn't ever punch her in the face, like _this_." His fist crashed into Hunter's face, surprising the other man. But he didn't go down, merely staggering as he took the blow. So he knew something of fighting. Good.

Angry now, Hunter snarled at Cullen. "I see what this is. You want her for yourself, right? She's a shitty lay, you know. I only keep her around for when I'm truly desperate." Again, the rage shot through Cullen's heart, and again, he drove it back. Beyond words, he struck again, landing a solid hit to Hunter's unguarded abs as he went to protect his face. The air whooshed out of Hunter, but he still kept his feet, coughing.

Cullen went for another strike to the face, but this time, Hunter dodged and hit back, splitting Cullen's lip. He grinned, showing bloody teeth. That was more like it. Back and forth they went, for what seemed like hours. Cullen did his best to repay Hunter for everything he had coaxed out of Benna in the last year. Every insult, every jab, every punch. A left hook at the man's head left him with split knuckles. He didn't care. Hunter landed a hit on an old injury that throbbed and burned. He barely noticed. He felt as if this fight was cleansing him of all the rage and fear he had felt on Benna's behalf. He hadn't been able to show it, knowing it would frighten and worry her. That was the last thing he wanted.

Eventually, Hunter made a sloppy mistake and overreached. Cullen took advantage, grabbing his left arm and hammering a solid hit into the extended elbow. The arm broke with a sickening crunch, and Hunter collapsed to his knees with a hoarse scream, cradling his arm. Still holding to his slightly unnatural calm, Cullen knelt down too, grabbing the unbroken arm and pinning it to the soft grass.

Hunter struggled, but with his arm broken there was nothing he could do; he had no leverage and no grip. Cullen reached into his boot and brought out a small dagger. Reversing it, he began to speak quietly, almost calmly.

"Yesterday, you grabbed her hard enough to leave bruises." He brought the hilt of the dagger down on Hunter's smallest finger, breaking it. Ignoring the scream and renewed attempts to get free, he continued. "Then, you shook her so she bit her own tongue, and threw her against the wall." Again, the hilt descended, popping the finger out of joint. Cullen waited for the thrashing to stop, never losing his iron grip on Hunter's wrist. When he was reduced to sobs, he began again. "A week ago, you fractured one of her ribs..."

Again and again, until Hunter's right hand, the hand he punched Benna with, was a mass of broken bones. Cullen knew that some would deem what he was doing as wrong, but all he felt was satisfaction; for over a year he had been helpless, hearing Benna's story, seeing her flinch at the smallest touch, unable to prevent the abuse happening to someone he had come to love. The very least he could do was make sure her abuser could never harm anyone. Ever. Again.

Finally, it was done. Cullen stood and started to replace his armour. He turned around when he heard Hunter laugh. It was a broken thing, choked and filled with pain, but a laugh nonetheless. "You do all this... she'll still be mine. She'll come crawling back... You'll see... And when she does... I'll fuck her until she's bloody and screaming." His dark laughter died and Hunter met Cullen's eyes with a smirk.

The white rage electrified him, as if he'd been struck by lightning. Before he quite knew what was happening, he found himself nose to nose with Hunter. "No. You won't." Cullen stood and walked away, leaving his dagger buried in Hunter's gut. These screams would not be appearing in his nightmares.


	2. Beneath Thy Doorway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just too perfect not to write and post for your reading pleasure. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this romance should happen in my main fic; feel free to let me know whether you ship Evandra or not.
> 
> XxX

Evvy and Benna tiptoed into the garden in the murky light of predawn, fighting off nervous giggles. They set themselves up in the very centre, facing the doors that led to the inner circle's quarters. They lit fresh torches and stood them to either side of Evelynne's position, and Benna slung the lute they'd 'borrowed' from Maryden across her front. Evvy was in her travelling clothes, with the addition of a dashing cloak and half-mask she'd found from somewhere. 

Visibly nervous, she twisted her fingers together and took deep breaths, turning to Benna for reassurance. Her friend nodded encouragingly, smiling with excitement, eyes shining in the flickering shadows. With a final deep breath, Evvy nodded back and turned to signal Mal, who had been waiting in the wings. At her wave, he dashed across the walkway, pausing briefly to rap on Cassandra's door, before vanishing into the shadows at the other end of the walk. 

Benna started to strum her fingers across the lute's strings, humming quietly to give Evvy her cue. The tune was simple, sweet yet mournful. Fingers shaking, tapping her foot to the beat, she started to sing.

_Beneath thy window, as the sun is fading,_

She winced; her voice was barely louder than the lute and scratchy. Maybe she should have warmed up first. Creators knew she had a voice like a crow at the best of times. The lute dragged her onwards.

_Among the happy flowers, my watch I'm keeping._

Her eyes scanned the line of doors. Nothing moved. Sweat rolled down her temple. What if she didn't like it?

_While gentle breezes to thy presence creeping,_

__

_Thy dreamy heart with song are serenading._

__

Still nothing. Not even a flicker of light under the door. As Benna struck the first triumphant chord, Evvy threw her shoulders back. Fuck it. She was already doing this; might as well do it with everything she had. Her voice suddenly swelled, supported by Benna's, as they flew into the chorus.

__

_Arise, Beloved! The world is bright!_

____

_I love thee dearly, come forth tonight!_

____

_I love, I love thee dearly, come forth tonight,_

____

_Come forth tonight._

____

Midway through, the door she'd fixed her eyes on slowly opened. The room beyond was dark, but she could make out a figure dressed in white. With Cassandra finally visible, Evvy gained in confidence, her voice ringing across the garden. Benna strummed louder to compliment. Evvy was thankful they'd practised this so much. During the instrumental pause, Cassandra edged out onto the walkway, both hands pressed tight against her mouth, eyes huge in the darkness. Evvy smiled up at her, a flash of teeth under her mask.

____

As the next verse began, more of their friends appeared from their own rooms.

____

_The dawn is breaking, now awakes the morrow,_

____

Josephine threw her door open and flung herself to the railing, tears falling down her face. Dorian stuck his head round his door, a sleepy scowl rumpling his moustache.

____

_My vessel from the shore is swiftly sailing._

____

Bull strode out... naked. Evvy could feel Benna trying not to laugh and her voice wavered as she tried to fight back her surprise, embarrassment and amusement. Especially when Dorian eyed him up appreciatively.

____

_Thou slumbrest still, my tears are unavailing,_

____

Blackwall stumbled out, his tunic rumpled and half-buttoned. Varric grinned from the darkness within his own room, already reaching for a quill.

____

_But still I sing to thee my serenade._

____

The final chorus arrived. 

____

_Sleep on, beloved! The dawn is nigh._

____

_I love thee dearly. Farewell, goodbye!_

____

Evvy reached into her belt and drew out a perfect rose, one of the first flowers that had bloomed within Skyhold. She held it out to Cassandra, her face pleading as the song drew to it's final, aching conclusion.

____

_I love, I love thee dearly._

____

_Farewell, goodbye! Farewell, goodbye!_

____

As their friends broke into roaring applause, and Benna drew back, Evvy stood stock still, waiting for Cassie to respond. The final chord faded as her warrior woman took her shaking hands from her mouth and finally, _finally_ moved. She flung herself _over_ the railing, revealing bare feet and a scandalous amount of shapely leg, slid down the roof and landed gracefully in the garden, already charging across the dew-encrusted grass. Evvy opened her arms and caught her, their tears mingling as Cassandra sobbed into her neck. Evvy was amazed; Cassie was openly showing her emotions. The cheers from the others faded as their lips met, all of that tumultuous emotion poured into a messy, tearful, perfect kiss.

____

When they finally drew apart, Evvy smiled. "So... you liked it then?" Cassandra sobbed out a laugh and swatted at her. Evvy gathered her back into her arms, handing her the dusky pink rose. "I wanted to give you something special before I went to Redcliff."

____

"It was... _perfect_ " Her beloved finally murmured, her tears still lingering on her cheeks and in her eyes. She held the rose to her face, inhaling its scent. Evvy smiled. She felt like nothing could bring her down from her happy cloud. Not even the crude suggestions from their friends. Cassandra wordlessly took her hand and tugged her to the stairs leading to her room, totally ignoring everyone else.

____

Evvy felt like her smile reached her ears. Cassie was right. It was perfect.

____


	3. The Power of Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super AU and the result of a comment calling my soldier group in chapters 34 and 35 a boyband.
> 
> Their names are Alrich (clumsy, well-meaning, brilliant at finding paths), Dirge (strong, silent type, elf) and Branson (dryly funny, friendly to everyone, vicious fighter). In this AU, Dirge is the lead guitar, Branson is the bassist and Al is the drummer. Cullen, of course, is the lead singer XD because we all love Cullen.
> 
> XxX

“Cul? Cullen! Hey!”

 

Cullen jerked out of his thoughts and scowled up at his friend. Al waved his hand in front of Cullen's face one last time for good measure, flopping down onto the ratty sofa beside him. “So who were you thinking about so hard? She must be pretty.”

 

That was one of the most annoying things about Al. He was never content to leave things be, poking and prying to discover things you'd rather keep private. Still, it was no use avoiding the question; Cullen was always terrible at keeping secrets. “It's this singer Cassie hooked us up with. I'm just not sure she's going to gel with us, you know? Our sound isn't exactly common.”

 

Cassie was their manager. Cullen and Al were members of the semi-famous group The Sky Rockers. He'd always been sceptical about the name, but Dirge insisted that it sounded better in Elven. They'd sent their music to a few big brands but hadn't heard anything yet. In the meantime, Cassie had them playing a few local gigs, experience she called it. And now she'd decided that they needed to play a set with this new woman. 

 

She was a regular on the local roster of musicians, and always popular, but Cullen had yet to hear her sing. Branson, their bassist, said she was good, but they hadn't really had a chance to practice together. The one time she'd been to meet the band, Cullen had been off at a family dinner. He wasn't happy, but this… Benna was Cassie’s girlfriends best friend, so there wasn't any getting out of it without pissing off Cassandra. And that was something Cullen  _ never  _ wanted to do. 

 

“You worry too much. We're all professionals here!”

 

Cullen frowned at Al. “We aren't professionals. We just play to keep ourselves in beer money.” 

 

Al waved that off. “Close enough. Look, we only have to do one set, and then we can shove her off stage and do our usual stuff. And since we put her at the end of the night, half the crowd will be wasted and won't care what we sound like anyway. Are you saying we're not good enough to adapt?”

 

“I didn't say that! I'm just not sure, that's all.” 

 

“It'll be fine! Come on, let's go get a beer before we start.” Al hauled himself to his feet, running beringed fingers through his carefully tousled hair. Cullen looked down at his filthy jeans. 

 

“I think I might need to shower first.”

 

Al looked him up and down and snorted sarcastically. “Nah, the oily mechanic look attracts all the women. I really like the smear of grease in your hair.”

 

Sneering at his friend, Cullen pushed himself to his feet and shoved past Al before he could tease him any more. Okay, he was dirty, but he'd been working on his car. No need to belabour the point. “Remember, we're on stage at nine! Don't be late or Dirge might actually shave your eyebrows this time!” Waving a hand in dismissal, Cullen locked the bathroom door and switched on the shower. He wouldn't be late if his best friend would just leave him alone.

 

\----------

 

It was 10pm and Cullen was having fun. They were having an awesome time, playing a mix of classics, reworked tunes and their own songs to an appreciative audience. No one seemed to be outright wasted, and all of their equipment was working, a rare occurrence. 

 

They were taking a break, hanging out at the bar with a beer, when Cassie shoved her way through the crowd. “You guys sound great tonight!” She swatted Al away when he tried to drag her into a hug. “That doesn't mean you smell great!” Cullen raised his drink in greeting, the general noise making conversation difficult, and received a nod in return. He'd always got on well with Cassie, no matter that Branson called her a spitfire. They got each other. 

 

“So where's this girl, then?” Dirge asked her. 

 

She frowned, her dark eyes narrowed as she squinted through the dim lights. “She was right behind me…” Cassie shoved an unfortunate patron out of her way as she darted back the way she'd come, returning moments later with a slightly taller woman in tow. This, presumably, was their vocalist for the evening. 

 

Cullen sized her up. She was tall for a woman, slender but curvy in all the right places. She had long blonde hair which was pulled back into a braid. Combined with her sharp chin, it made her face triangular and her eyes seem enormous. She had none of Cassie's confidence; she was looking nervously around and she had her arms folded across her chest, like she was trying to take up as little space as possible. She was wearing a dark-coloured dress with sparkles on it, a stark contrast to Cullen and his friends in their jeans. His heart sank. No way would this work. 

 

She did have a pretty smile though. He got to see it when Branson greeted her happily. It made her eyes sparkle, even in this lighting. He nodded and smiled when they were introduced, watching with amusement as Cassie shoved a drink into her hand. Benna sipped it politely, her eyes darting around as she sized up the situation. Cassie fussed around her, pulling the tie from her hair and taking her small handbag until after the show. 

 

Before he could find something to say to Benna, it was time to get back on stage. He drained the last of his beer with a sigh; time to see if they could do this. He hoped she'd at least sing something; a lot of the songs they had prepared needed two voices, so he wouldn't be able to carry her through it. 

 

As he saw how nervous she was, giving her a reassuring smile when they stepped up to introduce themselves, he braced himself for humiliation. 

 

And that lasted until she opened her mouth and sang. 

 

\----------

 

He was staring at her. He knew it. But, Maker, that voice… 

 

He was so stunned, he almost missed his cue, jumping in at the last second. They were on opposite ends of the stage, but he could feel her every movement, reacting to him and the others. Somehow she faded back as he sang and ranged around, connecting with the audience, only to explode back into their consciousness in her sparkly dress, a ripple of pure notes spilling from her throat. 

 

They flew through song after song. Sometimes he was a strong, proud tree, her voice twining around his like coiling ivy. Other times she was the siren call of the sea, he the rumble of danger lurking. Still other moments they were the moons, sailing together towards the dawn. A pair of dancers weaving through a crowd. He could barely take his eyes from her. The audience faded, even his friends became shadows compared to her. 

 

Her hair had finally unwound itself from the braid, and it was revealed to be a beautiful cascade of curls falling down to her hips. The lights caught in it made her hair shimmer with golds and oranges and reds. Her eyes were dark, black until she stepped into a spotlight and they were revealed as a blue so deep it was almost navy. She moved so gracefully. And her voice… he was absolutely mesmerised. 

 

And she was his perfect partner. When he went low, she went high. If she moved he moved too. When he held out his hand to her, she took it without even glancing at him. She knew. He was giddy. The lights were too bright and not bright enough. He wanted to talk to her but to stop singing was unthinkable. He wanted to kiss her but that would silence that voice…

 

After an eternity and no time at all, they came to the final song. It was something they'd debated, wondering if it would work. It would. The others dropped back, only a slow drum accompanying Cullen. 

 

“ _ I'll swim and sail on savage seas, _

_ With ne’er a fear of drowning…” _

 

She had withdrawn to the back of the stage, watching with uncertain longing. He reached out a hand towards her. This didn't feel like acting any more. Suddenly it felt completely real. 

 

“ _ And gladly ride the waves of life, _

_ If you will marry me…” _

 

She took a step closer, drawn by his voice.

 

“ _ No scorching sun, or freezing cold, _

_ Will stop me on my journey….”  _

 

Another few steps. His hands shook, suddenly nervous and hopeful and elated all at once. His voice was warm and gentle, gently winding around her and pulling her to him. Golden ties of song.

 

“ _ If you will promise me your heart, _

_ And love…” _

 

He trailed off, waiting for her to take up her cue. His heart was thumping in his chest. He meant every word, could she tell? Did she know? She stared into his eyes and took another step. 

 

“ _ And love me for eternity.” _

 

And just like that, his heart grew wings. He smiled as wide as he could, as wide as the sea, as wide as a man newly in love. Her beautiful voice washed over him. 

 

“ _ My dearest one, my darling dear, _

_ Your mighty words astound me.” _

 

She stepped closer, finally taking his outstretched hand. Her fingers were cold and he could feel them shaking. He held it gently, pulling her towards him. She was already moving, anticipating as she finished her verse.

 

_ But I've no need for mighty deeds, _

_ When I feel your arms around me.” _

 

He carefully wrapped her in his arms, both of them facing the audience, her back to his front. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed in mock-exasperation. 

 

“ _ But I would bring you rings of gold,  _

_ I'd even sing you poetry,  _

 

He spun her out and back, ending side on to the crowd, staring into her eyes. 

 

_ “And I will keep you from all harm, _

_ If you will stay beside me.” _

 

She smiled gently, never taking her eyes off him as she slipped out of his arms, her arms spread like wings. She spun like a bird, like a butterfly, like a whisp, laughter in her voice. 

 

“ _ I have no use for rings of gold, _

_ I care not for your poetry.  _

_ I only want your hand to hold,” _

 

He extended his hands to her, hers already reaching for him. 

 

“ _ I only want you near me.” _

 

His friends joined in with their instruments as the two of them joined together for the triumphant chorus. Cullen and Benna spun together, arms around each other, never looking away from the other’s eyes. They moved as one, as if they'd practised all their lives. Cullen's was light headed. He felt like he was filled with sparkling light, like he'd breathed in glitter. He felt a peculiar kind of relief, as if he'd been waiting for her, and she was finally here. This was impossible. But it was true. Every word. 

 

_ “To have, and kiss, to sweetly hold, _

_ For the dancing and the dreaming, _

_ Through all life's sorrows and delights, _

_ I'll keep your love inside me.” _

 

It felt like a vow. He promised himself that this woman with eyes as deep as the sea would not leave before he told her. She looked awestruck, her eyes searching his face. The final verse of the final song. He was so afraid. So happy. So… in love. 

 

_ “I'll swim and sail on savage seas, _

_ With ne’er a fear of drowning, _

_ And gladly ride the waves of life, _

_ If you will marry me!” _

 

\----------

 

Even as she did it, Benna knew this was probably a mistake. Anyone else would have stayed. She knew that. Anyone else would stay, and talk to the man who looked at her like that. But she just couldn’t bear to stay and discover that it was all a lie. That he was just acting for the audience. That he didn’t  _ really _ feel all those things.

 

So she grabbed her bag from Cassie, muttering an excuse, and left while the band was still packing up. Not that she made it far. She stumbled out of the bar and leaned against the wall, gulping in the cool night air, feeling as if she’d run a marathon. The whole evening had been… surreal. 

 

That man…Cullen. His voice. His  _ eyes _ . She shivered at the memory of the look in his eyes. That last song… he hadn’t been singing for the crowd. He’d been singing to  _ her _ , she was sure of it. But… what if he wasn’t? She wavered, unsure. Her heart said one thing, her head another. The fierceness of her longing to go back scared her. She’d been hurt enough listening to her heart. 

 

Resolutely, she turned and began walking away. 

 

She barely made it ten steps before the door to the bar flew open, banging against the wall. Her name was shouted breathlessly. She started to turn, but someone caught her wrist and pulled her around. 

 

Cullen stood panting in the shadows. He looked heartbroken. She couldn’t even say anything, she just stood there staring at him. Her eyes drank in his face. His blond hair was tousled, pushed back from his forehead. His whiskey-gold eyes were wide with fading panic. He hadn’t let go of her arm, and she wasn’t making him. 

 

“I love you.” He winced and dropped his eyes. “Wait, that didn’t come out right, let me…” They stood in silence for a few moments, before his back straightened and he looked back at her, determined. “No, it did. I fell in love with you tonight. I know it sounds impossible. You don’t just fall in love in an hour! But… when we were singing I just felt…  _ everything _ . It was perfect.  _ Please _ . Didn’t you feel it too?”

 

At some point during his speech, her free hand had crept up to her mouth. Their fingers had intertwined. This was…  _ this was _ . Slowly, she nodded. Joy spread across his face, making him even more golden and beautiful than he had on stage. Laughing, he swept her up into his arms, lowering his head until their mouths were inches from each other. “Pleased to meet you, Cullen,” She whispered. “I’m Benna and I think I’m in love with you.”

 

He laughed again, the sound sparkling in the air between them. “I think I’m in love with you, too.” Her own laughter spilled out, and she raised herself on tiptoe to do what she’d wanted to since she first heard his voice. The world vanished as their lips finally met, all songs gone silent.


End file.
